StampPump will be a pre?filled disposable, postage?stamp?sized (27x27x6mm), fully?closed?loop insulin pump that will carry enough ultra?rapid U500 insulin to manage blood glucose for a full week. Our goal is to disrupt the insulin therapy market with a low?cost system that delivers significantly better adherence and outcomes for Type 1 and Type 2 diabetics who need chronic insulin supplementation. This grant will enable proof of principle for the StampPump?s fluidics and control systems. The specific aims are to refine and prototype designs of (1) reservoir, (2) pumping mechanism, and (3) subcutaneous cannula insulin delivery system and (4) to create a working breadboard prototype of fluidics and associated control electronics that meets bench testing benchmarks. Because StampPump is critically enabled by Thermalin?s ultra?rapid acting, room temperature stable, U500 formulation of a novel insulin analog, demonstrating the system?s compatibility with insulin is a sub?aim. A follow?on Phase II application would enable a large animal prototype and proof of concept.